User talk:Someone says
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BloomRocks! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 11:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh good! This wiki is much better because my other Winx Wiki is a mess! so I decided for this one! I redesigned the template stub and Bloom's infobox, because I copied the colors from Winx Club Wiki and I didn't quite like the template stub so, I redesigned it! and remember one thing whatever templates you create should be round ask why? cox they look cool :P :D! wanna be an administrator and we need to make our rules and guidelines, soon. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me how you make these? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 06:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Please tell me how you make these ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC) So do you have any links I can download photoshop from? I need it so badly,but I can't find the right link for it. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 05:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Where did you find yours? and do you think you can find something for our main page like something cool like this: This wiki I mean look at it's main page pretty cool huh? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 09:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I put the picture of Flora in desiree's page because Flora bonded with DesireeVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 16:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I kno how to insert you know widgets and games now. Check my profile for an example. I put a game there if you want anything ask me. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure.I can help. Here is a guide: . Check that and if you still don't understand come to me. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 06:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hey ! I have created a new wiki, which isn't ready yet so, I won't link you, Sadly I won't come on this wiki anymore, so if you wanna adopt it, it's all yours, I will still help you, but if the staff ask why link them here. I officially give you permission to adopt Thanks, ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, I am not making another Winx Club Wiki :P ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey !, I am back let's start editing on this Wiki again! 08:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC)